moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Feravin
Appearance Everything about this woman -- from her lazy stances, her carelessly cropped hair, to the long toothpick that's ever-present between her teeth -- screams, "I don't give a damn". Her crooked grins and the low, rocky quality of her voice lend her a certain masculine charm, as do the clinging scents of rustic herbs and tobacco Defined and firm, she is by no means delicate, though subtle femininity is present in the places it tends to inhabit; indeed, she carries an unconventional sort of beauty -- it's not obvious, but it's there. She looks best when she's grinning, with warmth filling her features, and worst when she's legitimately angry (which is very rare). Personality Feravin is, when she's most comfortable, a laid-back and amicable soul. She'll go this way and that, float along with the crowd just to do it, and listen to someone talk about absolutely anything for the hell of it--even if the subject is implacably yawn-worthy. She's quick to grin, quicker to laugh, and brushes off the discomfort that contrasting personalities tend to envoke like it's nothing. Her mellow nature is juxtaposed by the much fiercer, calculated presence she embodies in combat. With a pair of daggers in hand, she's a force to be reckoned with; the lighthearted young woman is cleanly replaced, making one doubt if the two halves are even of the same whole. Her fighting style is fast, vicious, and rarely ever clean; her victims are often left in agonizing pain, writhing from the poisons expertly coating her weapons. She's more than capable of mercy and delivering a quick death, but when given the option it appears that she would rather the exact opposite. History Early Life The Light was a concept familiar to Feravin from a young age. Born as the second child of parents that lived their lives fully devoted to the Church of the Holy Light, the Aran'tir family kept very close to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Brought up mostly outside of the racial comforts of Quel'Thalas, Feravin quickly developed an appreciation for all forms of life -- the dwarf was no different from the human, the human no different from the elf. This ushered her into following in her parents footsteps and she was quickly on her way to becoming a fully-fledged priest alongside her successful older brother. Life was good and fine and full of substance; the household was tight and built upon a foundation love and acceptance. Effects of the Third War ...That was, until, the dawning of the Third War. The death of King Terenas by the hands of his corrupted son and the subsequent Scourge invasion crippled the family, like so many others, into devestation. In the ensuing carnage, Euric Aran'tir was gruesomely devoured after a last ditch effort of casting his most powerful protective shield around his wife. Feravin and Nelaran were spared the terrible sight, having been forced into a cellar just beyond. Upon emerging at the end of the slaughter, they discovered their mother who was well enough alive but left in a state of maddened, helpless shock. The fractured family attempted to flee to what they assumed would be the relative safety of Quel'Thalas, but were instead met with the horrifying discovery that their homeland had, too, suffered Lordaeron's fate. Without anywhere else to go, the family hid away within an abandoned house and remained there for weeks to wait out the storm. With their mother completely catatonic and no measure of their combined skill with the Light able to stir her, brother and sister considered their options. It wasn't long later that they were discovered by a squad of rangers that had been assigned to search the ravaged land for survivors. Frustrated with the burden of his witless mother, Nelaran abandoned his family to join Kael'thas Sunstrider's forces, leaving Feravin to fend for herself and act as the sole caretaker of their only remaining kin. The two siblings would not meet again. A New Outlook After months of hopelessness and suffering through the ravages of fel addiction, Feravin abandoned her faith in the Holy Light; it had served her little and left her with less. In contrast, she sought out her independance by training in the darker arts that appeared in post-war Silvermoon and mastering the uses of poisons and spycraft. Her emphasis fell upon combat and molding her body into the perfect weapon. Cutting off her hair also act ed as a symbol of forsaking her devout past for a more self-ruling, cut-throat present. As Silvermoon was rebuilt, she stubbornly secured her mother with a caretaker and took up arms with The Dominion, a blood elven military organization that held her same ideals. She suffered a lethal injury early into her enlistment and was forced to take a leave of absence to recover -- until now. Her true motivation is kept under wraps, as is her past, but it remains at the back of her mind always: if the Light couldn't return her mother to a restored state, she would do her damndest to protect her without it. Never again would she witness the damage left behind by perilous forces such as the Scourge and do nothing to stop it -- ''by any means necessary. '' Facts *She has an adversion with forming close relationships with men; every strong male presence in her life has abandoned her, leaving her disillusioned. *Despite having denounced her priesthood, she still holds a certain amount of respect and fascination for the Holy Light. *Exercise is her best friend. If she's not otherwise engaged, she can usually be found practicing endurance training--running, jumping, and climbing, among other activities. *...Contrarily, despite her health-conscious mentality, she's a sucker for a good smoke or even better drink. Category:Blood Elf Rogue Category:Horde